


Interlude: Friday Night Lights Or When Pugsley visits

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [10]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Our favourite serial killers visit Wednesday and Lucy.





	Interlude: Friday Night Lights Or When Pugsley visits

"Hey Amanda."  
Pugsley plopped onto the sectional and leaned on her. She shifted so she was comfortable against him and hummed in response.  
"So my game the day before mid-semester break is an away game against Wednesday's school and..."  
Amanda stopped typing on her laptop and looked him dead in the eye.  
"You want to spend more time with her."  
It was understandable, the Addams loved each other and cared deeply. Heck, Mr. And Mrs. Addams always asked after her when he had their biweekly phone call with Pugsley, her parents didn't even call her twice a semester unless it was to gossip about someone.  
"Yeah. We can stay with her and her girlfriend or rent a hotel room. It's up to you."  
Pugsley took her laptop and began editing her assignment while she sat there in shock. She honestly thought he'd ask her if she'd mind staying behind but here he was offering to not stay with family for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat in silence for a few minutes to force herself not to cry.  
"We can stay with Wednesday."  
Pugsley looked up at her and gave her such a genuine, bright smile that she felt like crying again.  
"What is her girlfriend like anyway?"

*************  
Wednesday ended her call with a sigh. Lucy didn't even bother looking up from the assignment, she had two hundred words left and everything else could wait while she finished her conclusion.  
Wednesday sighed again and sat then got up and walked to the fridge and removed a bottle of juice and some food. If Lucy was going to ignore her until she finished then she might as well prepare a meal for her because she'd be hungry when she was done. Five minutes later, Wednesday had two sandwiches wrapped up with the bottles of water and an additional sandwich on a plate with a glass of juice in front of Lucy.  
Josh would be at her house in eight minutes so Lucy had five left before Wednesday interrupted her.  
"Done."  
Lucy closed her laptop and jumped up and dance, Wednesday looked at her and smiled.  
"C'mere baby."  
Lucy walked over and stood in front of Wednesday, barefoot in a vest and shorts. Wednesday pulled her onto her and kissed her deeply before sighing.  
"Josh is on his way. I have an emergency meeting regarding a project." Wednesday ran her hands over Lucy who shivered.  
"So you want me to wait here on Pusgley. Then pick you up in an hour by the admin building."  
"If that changes, I'll let you know."  
Wednesday leaned to kiss her and the sound of Josh's horn honking prevented her from finishing the kiss. She got up, pecked Lucy, ordered her to eat and left with the remaining food before Josh could honk again.

***********  
"This is where Wednesday lives? Are you sure Pugs?"  
Amanda looked at the bright, cheery blue and yellow house with a manicured lawn in shock. She'd been to the Addams mansion once, that looked like a suitable place for a psycho like Wednesday but this house screamed normal. Even Pugsley's townhouse looked more Addams painted in shades of grey with black and blue accents. Maybe it was a rental.  
"Yeah. It's her girlfriend's house. Wednesday opted not to buy an apartment since she had a scholarship which covered housing."  
Pusgley'd seen pictures of the house on Pubert's IG so he'd been prepared but he wanted to watch Amanda get shocked.  
Suddenly the door popped open and Lucy poked her head out.  
"Are we standing in the street or would you like to come in?"  
As she said that, both Pugsley and Amanda sprang into action and walked up the pathway to the house. Amanda noted the grass had a sign on it in a language she couldn't read.  
As soon as they reached the porch, both sighed in relief to be out of the sun. Pugsley headed inside, pulling Lucy into a hug and kissing both cheeks then headed to the fridge for water. Lucy was family and family was familiar. Amanda remained on the porch and Lucy stepped out to meet her, pulling the door in behind her.  
"So you're Amanda, Pugsley's partner."  
Lucy surveyed her and Amanda felt like the other woman was looking at her soul.  
"Morticia said to tell you, welcome to the family."  
With that cryptic message, she turned and entered the house, holding the door open for Amanda who entered with a bemused look on her face.  
"You do know I'm not his girlfriend." Amanda stated. She loved Pugsley like family but there was nothing sexual there.  
"I know. You're his platonic partner. And part of his family. Pubert saw it."  
Oh. Amanda had heard that Pugsley's little brother could see things, she'd just chalked it up to Addams weirdness but maybe there was more to it if this woman believed it.  
"Did he...see...you with Wednesday?" Amanda asked as she surveyed the living room.  
It was bright, cheery and looked both designer and lived in. The style was eclectic with knick-knacks from around the world, weapons and skulls placed with care on high-end furniture.  
"Yeah." She closed the door and moved past Amanda to the kitchen. "Pugsley you're upstairs, second room on the right. Amanda, you get the Purple Room."  
She led her to the room and left her to get settled citing an essay she had to complete.  
Despite the short conversation, Amanda got the feeling that she and Lucy would get along well.

************  
Wednesday sat bored in the meeting, her mind straying to her girlfriend. As such, she understandably missed what her lecturer said and only realised it was important when Josh gasped and began gushing. Wednesday smiled to hide her confusion and hoped she didn't have to do or say anything that would give her away. As it was Dr. Johnson did not get to be a department head without being perceptive, so she knew that Wednesday had missed her announcement.  
"Wednesday, you're very calm for someone chosen to attend the NASA internship camp" She stated.  
Wednesday's jaw fell open and she began freaking out along with Josh.  
Eventually, Dr. Johnson managed to calm them down and provided the details of the camp which would run for two weeks in the summer.  
Once they left the office, Wednesday and Josh began freaking out again and Lucy, Pugsley, and Amanda pulled up to the admin building to see the normally composed Wednesday hugging her lab partner and freaking out.  
As soon as Wednesday realised she had company she calmed down but from the grin on her girlfriend's face and the phone in her hand, she knew Lucy had managed to record her.  
Wednesday introduced Josh to Pugsley and Amanda and invited him along with them though he declined, citing the need to share this news with the world.

************  
Lucy sat in the stands with Wednesday on one side of her and Amanda on the other. She knew Wednesday remembered the football player who had harassed her before they got together and she knew that Pugsley was going to get even with him but she hoped it would be by winning the game so thoroughly. When Pugsley slammed into him taking him down, she covered her hands over her face before standing and cheering loudly. "Go Addams!"  
Pugsley smiled up at her from the field before taking his penalty. She would later find out the footballer broke his leg and would send Pugsley a hamper of her favourite coffee.  
As she sat back down, Wednesday smiled at her before pecking her on the lips and turning to Josh to continue her conversation. Lucy, in turn, continued talking with Amanda about the best spots to vacation and how to handle their Addams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a Beta Reader.  
> Also, should Lucy not be human? Please let me know in the comments.


End file.
